Emotional Voice
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: Some people are blessed with greatness. Some are not. I happen to be in the "NOT" category. My powers didn't allow it. Yet even though I'm not in the right category-I have done a some great things. I just needed friends to help. Warren/OC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sky High, but I do own Anne and her family.

_**Warning:**_ Nothing for this chapter, just an prologue.

_**A/N Note:**_ So…Like most of my stories, I was sitting around one day (watching Sky High) and a character popped up into my head. This one just demanded to be written about despite her…quiet…nature. Lol this is where the story came from. I finished it a while ago and am actually starting on a sequel, but we'll see how popular this one is if I actually finish the sequel or not. Lol!

PROLOUGE

_In a world of superheroes and super powers some were more blessed than others. _

_Some had two superhero parents. Some had only one. Some had powers that were amazing such as super strength, flight, control over various elements, or shape shifting capabilities. Some were even lucky enough not only to have survived falling into a vat of toxic waste, but be able to receive powers from it. Some had complete control over their powers. Some went to a place called Sky High and immediately was put into the Hero Class._

_On the other hand: Others weren't so lucky._

_Others didn't have superhero parents. Others didn't have such awesome powers like what was listed before. They had powers that they had no control over, or were considered "wimpy" by most. Others die when exposed to toxic waste. Others had no control over their powers. Others went to a place called Sky High and was immediately put into "Hero Support"._

_I'm one of those "others"._

_I should probably explain myself. First off my name is Anne, pretty boring. My parents aren't that original. My mother is a citizen. Completely normal in every way it seems. Although she does cook pretty quickly that suggests super speed. My father, on the other hand, is a Super. Most people know him as Siren or something. He has supersonic vocal cords. He hypnotizes people with just a sound of his voice, singing or not. That's where I get my power from._

_Only, mine isn't so cut and dry. I have no control over it. I just woke up one day when I was 10 and BAM…I got my "powers". Well, power. I have a type of supersonic voice too. Different from my dad's and completely useless in my opinion. It doesn't even hypnotize people. Only creeps them out most of the time. It's the reason why I'm so quiet._

_Anyway, so this is my story. Well, my version of the story. It's about my friends, my first year of high school, about pacifiers and dances and fire and all that._

_Yeah…so here it is._


	2. Chapter One: Destined forHero Support

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sky High, but I do own Anne and her family.

_**Warning:**_ Nothing really, maybe a few curses here or there.

_**A/N Note:**_ Introduction of Anne! Hope you guys like her!

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Destined for…Hero Support!**_

The first day of school for many is a rite of passage. From one parent to another type of thing. A sign that one has finally grown up and can make decisions for one's own self. For others it was just another day; only this day with one exception of getting up earlier than normal to get on a bus.

That was how Anne found it.

She wasn't exactly a morning person. If something happened before eleven in the morning, Anne could care less. She'd much rather sleep or just laze about listening to music or watching a movie until a later time. She had always been like this, even when she was much younger.

So, as it was, Anne wasn't a very happy camper when she walked onto her bus at the bright hour of eight in the morning. She didn't even ask the bus driver if she was on the right bus. The kid in the back hovering a few inches above his seat kind of gave it away. Instead she just went into the middle of the bus and plopped down with a little grunt. Not a loud one.

Anne made sure she hardly ever spoke.

Not that she was shy. She was, to an extent—but Anne didn't speak for an entirely different reason. It was just easier that way. Less people freak out that way.

Not too long after Anne was in the middle of her breakfast bar when someone sat beside her. Tiredly glancing to the side at the red head beaming at her Anne gave a small smile. She didn't want to seem rude, but at the same time her mouth was full.

"Hi! I'm Layla!" The red head said happily, shaking Anne's hand and continuing on without Anne's input. "This is my first year, is it yours too?"

Anne barely had time to nod before the girl named Layla was off again.

"I hope we have the same classes." Layla giggled, suddenly taking Anne's hand to hold. "I have such a good feeling about this year! I hope we can be friends. I control plants, by the way. What power do you have?"

But once again before Anne could answer her suddenly Layla's attention was drawn away toward the seats across from her where two boys were sitting. She still held Anne's hand in her own though. She seemed like a nice enough girl, if a bit hyper. Anne could deal with hyper. Plus it wasn't as if she was fighting down people to be friends with her. She took what she got and hoped for the best.

Call Anne weak or whatever all you want—it was better to have tried to make one friend that might lead to others than to have never tried at all.

Suddenly the bus came to a jolting stop followed by the bus driver's voice screaming "Sorry!" at them. Anne bit her lip, trying to keep her surprise in. She must remain as silent as possible. She hated the stares.

"That's everyone." Mr. Ron, the bus driver as Layla explained, smirked into his rearview mirror.

Suddenly Anne felt sick to her stomach.

As dramatically as possible (something Anne recognized in all superheroes) Ron switched his hat from plain orange to orange with a Sky High logo on it. Next there was a ripping sound as Ron tore the Velcro that hid his uniform Sky High symbol on the sleeve. Once properly "dressed" Ron suddenly turned to his bus with a large grin on his face. "Next Stop:" He beamed at them, "Sky High!"

And they were off.

Anne could barely hold in her excitement as she glanced out her window. She was practically bouncing in her seat, something that Layla eventually joined in on. Yet her moment was short lived as she noticed them going up a ramp to a bridge that currently wasn't finished.

Layla seemed to notice the same thing as she too glanced around at their surroundings, "Where are we?"

Anne could only shrug, gripping Layla's hand in her own just a little tighter.

No sooner had the words left Layla's mouth then suddenly straps appeared from the seat behind him, wrapping their chest in an X manner. With a resounding click Anne was secured to her seat, though she didn't know why. And she was pretty tightly held in too, the seat belts almost cutting off her chest from moving up and down to breath.

"Hand on back there!" Ron voiced from up front, bringing attention to himself. "We're going off-road."

Grey eyes widened in fear as Anne shared a look with Layla. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was afraid of heights as well.

"Here we go!" Ron grinned like the demented bus driver he was.

And then they were off road. Free falling to an unknown distance to the earth. Beside her Layla was screaming at the top of her lungs, hugging onto Anne's arm. Anne wasn't so lucky. When she was terrified she tended to freeze up. She curled into herself, hiding her face with her hair and screwing her eyes shut so she wouldn't see her own death. Although, she swore—if she survived this then she would be Layla's best friend in the whole wide world. Even if Layla was hyper or not.

Suddenly they weren't falling anymore. Although they were screaming, Anne suddenly felt herself balance out. The straps were still around her chest and it was still kind of hard to breath—but they weren't free falling anymore.

Chancing a glance outside Anne heard herself gasp.

THEY WERE FLYING!

Doing loops and crazy stunts but totally flying.

Quickly catching Layla's panicked attention, Anne gestured outside. Layla's scream died down after a while as she stared outside with wide eyes. The bus evened out as they entered a cloud bank. Beside her Layla gave a giggle, holding Anne's hand again, her brown eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"Oh wow, we're flying!" Layla whispered excitedly to Anne before turning to tell the other boys in the seat across from her. "Will! We're flying!"

"There she is. Sky High." The bus driver's voice cut out whatever Will was going to say. And then Ron gave us a little information about their new school. "Kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans. Her location is supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals such as myself: Ron Wilson, Bus Driver."

Anne briefly wondered if Ron knew he sounded like a brochure for a vocational spot. Or maybe he had meant it to sound as such. Anne didn't care though, really. She was completely awake now (who wouldn't be after free falling who knows how far?) and suddenly very excited for her first day of school. She wished she had picked something special to wear for her first day to school. As it was she hadn't really had the time for it when she had woken up late. Instead she had just grabbed a pair of pants, a shirt, and her converses with an over coat. She hadn't even brushed her hair. It was short enough that all Anne had to do really was run her fingers through it a few times and it was good.

"Smooth and easy." Ron called back to the students before stumbling on the parking, "Sorry!"

Silently giggling at his driving Anne beamed at Layla as they finally disembarked. Anne felt so happy to be off the bus she almost wanted to kiss the ground. But she didn't, luckily, as everything else was suddenly catching her attention. There were two girls flying over head and coming into a landing (questioning Ron's comment about only "highly qualified individuals" knowing the location of Sky High). Off to the side there was a boy who was using his x-ray vision to peer through a girl's skirt. She turned around and froze said boy and his friend solid. As they passed the sign for Sky High they came upon the sight of a group of cheerleaders cheering for the new arrivals—only to see half the team disappear and realize that there was only one girl on the cheer squad and she could duplicate herself.

And then a whirlwind that was suddenly around her.

Frowning confusedly at the blur that quickly became a strange fat kid, Anne eyed him as a lanky kid slinked down towards them.

"Hey! Freshmen!" The fat one shouted at them, "Your attention, please!"

Grinning the lanky kid quickly took over, "I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee we'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee." His hand shot out and quickly gestured for them to hand over whatever money they had.

Raising one eyebrow at the hand, Anne glared up at the one called Lash. "Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Someone said behind her.

"Okay, guys. Very funny." Suddenly their savior appeared in a vision of pink and perfect skin. Anne didn't even know her name and already she was jealous of the girl. She looked simply perfect with her long dark hair, perfect pale skin that matched her pink and white outfit, and bright eyes. "I'll take over from here." She seemed kind too, which only made Anne more jealous.

"Hey, everyone." The vision of perfectness smiled happily at everyone, a pretty blush adding to her cheeks. "I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High. I know I have." At this point she flipped her hair off to the side, not even disturbing her perfect layers, "I've just had the greatest experience. But there are a few rules that I just want to let you guys know. First of all don't go near the edge of the school. It's just too dangerous and very windy over there. If you do happen to fall off then the nearest flier will have to go catch you and you'll be in detention for a month. It's just easiest to stay away from there. Secondly learn your schedule's quickly—so you're not late to class and get caught by a hall monitor. They're mean sometimes! And finally don't be late to Dr. Medulla's Mad Science class. He hates it. If you remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school. Follow me inside for orientation."

"Rules? What rules?" The boy in red, white, and blue that had sat across from Layla and Anne on the bus asked in a panic.

Layla quickly sent him a strange look, "Weren't you paying attention?"

The boy only shrugged.

Shaking her head slightly Anne followed Gwen into the gym. It might just be Anne being bitter and jealous—but something about Miss Gwen just didn't seem right. She was just too perfect, it was creepy. Almost as creepy as Anne's voice but just not quite there. But, then again, that could totally be Anne being jealous of a girl more attractive than her.

"Good morning!" Startled out of her thoughts Anne turned her wide eyes to a dark haired woman in complete white. She hadn't even seen her come in. "I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

A boy wearing much too bright clothing suddenly jumped in place, thrusting a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Sparing him only a strange look, Principal Powers continued on. "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power Placement?" The red white and blue boy spoke up, confused.

Beside Anne, Layla suddenly frowned. "Sounds Fascist."

Although Anne was startled to find out that her new friend seemed to be a Hippie (and she was her new friend. She had made herself a promise to be best friends with Layla if she so happened to survive the bus rides: which she did) the shorter girl couldn't help but agree with her. She knew right away she wouldn't be placed in Hero class. There was just no practical reason for her power, simple as that. Still, she didn't like the sound of "power placement". It sounded as if she would have to show her power in front of an audience.

"Power Placement:" The dark skinned boy with an affinity for orange spoke up. Anne recognized him as the one who had spoken about the student handbook with Lash and Speed. "It's how they decide where you go."

On the other side of Anne a girl in purple scoffed, "The hero track or the loser track."

"Th-Th-There's a loser track?" red white and blue boy from the other side of Layla spoke again.

The boy in orange spoke again, with the same assuredly as Anne felt. "I believe the preferred term is "Hero Support"."

Glancing behind her Anne gave him a small smile. She knew she would be in Hero Support—and it seemed he knew the same thing. He returned her grin with an unsure one of his own before turning his attention back to the principal. Anne followed his example just in time to see her principal burst into a ball of light and zoom like a comet away from them.

Now that, Anne thought, was an awesome power.

Turning around with a smile Anne watched as a middle aged man wearing white shorts slowly came out of the ground. A platform rising out of the floor with him. "Alright, listen up." He spoke with a tone of authority. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom"."

Anne had no clue who he was talking about.

"You may not."

That explained Anne.

"Here's how Power Placement is gonna work." Coach Boomer continued, "You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class."

Anne had a feeling that was how it was going to be. She just wished she had been wrong.

Unaware of Anne's thoughts Coach Boomer continued, "I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero…or Sidekick." Anne knew she would be a side kick, "Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies", who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies! Are we clear?"

A mumble of agreement went through the class of Freshmen.

"I said, are…we…CLEAR?"

Anne's hair flew back from her face as Coach Boomer yelled. At her side she could feel her messenger bag fly back from her side. Her grey eyes were wide though, wide with surprise and understanding. Coach Boomer was like her father. He was a hero that had a sonic voice of some kind. His voice was loud and sonic while her father's tended to be soft and hypnotic—but it was basically the same type of power.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" The whole class shouted, with the exception of Anne. She was in too much shock to do much of anything.

Coach Boomer smirked at his class and blew his whistle, "Go time!" He smirked almost evilly and smacked the platform so a metal staircase came out and hit the floor. Once it had landed he dramatically took off his sunglasses and pointed into the crowd, "You! What's your name?"

Looking scared for his life a small red haired boy spoke up, "L-L-Larry."

"Little Larry." Coach Boomer teased, "Get up here."

Beside her Layla shook her head in disapproval, "What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair."

Without missing a beat the boy on the other side of her spoke up, "If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school."


	3. Chapter Two: Is Dichotomy Even a Word?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sky High, but I do own Anne and her family.

_**Warning:**_ Nothing really, maybe a few curses here or there.

_**A/N Note:**_ You get to find out Anne's power…and a little into the dynamic of Warren.

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Is dichotomy even a word?**_

After Larry, the rock man, was assigned a Hero Zach decided it was his turn. Unfortunately for him he was immediately assigned as a sidekick and was thrown off stage with a yell. Anne seriously felt sorry for him. But on the bright side, at least she had someone in her class with her. After Zach was the dark skinned boy who liked orange. As it turned out his name was Ethan. Ethan could melt, like a popsicle. He knew he would be a sidekick, Anne knew he would be a sidekick—and they weren't wrong. The next boy, who could have six arms, was made a hero. The girl after that who could turn into a ball was made a sidekick. After that came a boy who had super acid spit. He was a close call and almost made sidekick but because of the acid he was easily turned into a hero. He was closely followed by a boy who could shape shift. Needless to say he made hero as well. Following him was another shape shifter by the name of Magenta, Maj for short. Unfortunately she could only shape shift into a guinea pig and thus made sidekick.

Than it was Anne's turn.

"You, silent blue chick—get up here." Coach Boomer pointed at Anne before gesturing to the spot near him.

Uneasily giving Layla's hand a squeeze for support Anne made her way to stand before the class. Gulping down her nervousness she bravely faced her teacher.

"Name?"

Anne remained silent, but pointed to her name on the roaster.

"Anne Voice?" Coach Boomer frowned down at the girl before understanding suddenly came over his features. "Oh, Jim's girl. I knew your dad. Got the same powers as him, huh?"

Anne gave a half hearted shrug, her facial expression showing what she refused to say.

Unfortunately Coach Boomer didn't seem to understand her silent language. "Power up."

Considering that there was no "powering up" that Anne could do, she looked slightly panicked pointing at her throat.

"Oh, come on—it can't be that bad." Coach Boomer sighed, obviously getting annoyed. "Speak now!"

Not wanting to get blown off the stage or land detention on her first day Anne sighed and gave in. Sending Layla a pained expression she turned to Boomer once again. "Um…" She spoke softly, but it was enough. She could hear the starts of gasping. "I'm not…exactly…like my father."

And indeed she wasn't. While Mr. Jim Voice's voice was soft and hypnotic or loud and demanding his daughters wasn't. Nor was her voice anything like Coach Boomer's which could break walls. She still had an altered voice that was for sure. Yet instead of being hypnotic or demanding—her voice wasn't just one. No, Anne had multiple voices. They all spoke as one making it sound as if she was possessed or something. It was downright creepy hearing three to four voices speak at the same time out of one little girl.

Coach Boomer stared down at her before shaking his head, "Sidekick."

Face bright with embarrassment Anne hurried back to Layla's side.

"You. Flower child. Let's go."

Defiantly Layla stood her ground, her hand reaching out for Anne's. "I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it."

"Well, you're in luck." Coach Boomer scoffed, "This is the situation and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system." Layla pressed on, "The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…"

Boomer quickly interrupted whatever Layla was going to say. His face was turning red as he got angry, "Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that." But once again she was interrupted as Boomer yelled a loud "sidekick!" right at her face. Of course Layla was very put off with the whole thing and showed him just how mad she was. She pouted up at him and rolled her eyes before turning to Anne.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch," Coach Boomer didn't even seem fazed by the fact that Layla was angry with him. Instead he surveyed the people left over before pointing ominously at the boy in American colors. "Starting with you."

Said boy looked about ready to piss himself in fear.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"I actually like your power." Layla was telling Anne after she had introduced the quiet girl to everyone else at the table. As it turns out Layla was friends with Maj and Ethan (or had just met them before she had met Anne) while she was long time friends with the boy in American colors, called Will, and Zach.

Anne shrugged, nibbling on her sandwich. She didn't speak though. Just because they said that they liked her power didn't mean anything. They may like it but that still didn't mean that they didn't find it creepy sounding. Everyone thought it was creepy sounding, even Anne. And she really could do without the flinches or shivers around her when people heard her speak.

"Am I crazy," Will suddenly spoke up before Layla could continue her conversation, "or is that guy really looking at me?" He gestured behind him with a panicked look.

Turning around slightly Anne connected gazes with one of the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen. A dark pair of eyes on a chiseled tanned skinned face that was currently pulled into an angry grimace despite the pouty lips that the boy possessed. The face belonged to a tall boy with dark hair to his shoulders and one bright red streak on the side. He obviously wanted to go for the "bad boy" look and in Anne's opinion he pulled it off quite well. With the dark clothes, leather jacket, combat boots and red accents he surely met the image and then some.

Briefly those dark eyes glanced over Anne before zeroing in on Will's form once again. It was enough of a look to strike fear in Anne's heart and make her want to stay as far away from whoever tall dark and bad boy was.

"Dude!" Zach spoke out, looking as freaked out as Anne felt, "That's Warren Peace."

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah." Zach easily answered her as he grabbed his drink.

"I've heard about him." Layla informed them of the serious situation, "His mom's a hero and his dad's a super villain. Baron Battle."

Will was obviously confused, Anne couldn't blame him. She had never heard of Baron Battle or Warren Peace. She tended to stay out of superhero politics—it made her nauseous and confused her. She'd rather just let people speak for themselves rather than their whole families. "Where do I come in?" Will still wanted to know.

Ethan quickly answered him, "Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence."

"Four lives?" Anne spoke up before she even could stop herself, "Is he like immortal or something? What's his power?" Horrified with herself, Anne looked down at her food. Luckily she had spoken softly enough that only those in her group seemed to have noticed her odd voice. She'd rather avoid such an embarrassing incident for now. Glancing behind her and trying to ignore Layla's comforting pat on her shoulder Anne was shocked to find that Warren was looking directly at her. His eyes were wide for a moment. But only for a moment because Anne suddenly turned away from him. She shudders to think if he had heard her.

Magenta, bless her, didn't even seem fazed by Anne's voice. Instead she just trudged on with the conversation. "Apparently. I think his power was indestructibility or something which made him practically immortal. He doesn't get a chance at parole until after his third life though."

"That's great." Will snorted sarcastically, "My first day of Sky High, and I already have an archenemy." He humphed as he slammed down his juice. Beside him Layla and Anne drank theirs, not even paying attention to him. "Is he still looking?"

As one, Anne and Layla looked behind them. Of course Warren was still glaring at Will. Layla tried to reassure him anyway, "No."

"No?"

"No."

Anne was sure it would have worked too if Will hadn't looked behind him to check, giving himself a little panic attack. "I thought you said he wasn't looking!" He hissed his eyes wide and his hand fidgeting. Feeling sorry for him Anne reached over to pat his hand before returning to her food.

Warren Peace or not, she was just too hungry to deal with gossip and drama at the moment.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Going ahead of the group with Ethan and Magenta as their locker was closer to hers, Anne grinned to herself. She had made friends. And not just one friend, oh no—but five friends! For a girl who hadn't really spoken and thus lost all her friends at the age of 10 it was really exciting. She could practically feel herself opening up to them and she couldn't wait for what the year might hold.

Passing a random hall to get back to the gym and the rest of the group Anne suddenly felt an intense heat on her side. Frowning confusedly she glanced to her left just in time to see herself passing Warren Peace at his locker. He looked frustrated for a moment before he suddenly looked up. They stared at each other for only a moment. His glare turned into one of curiosity and Anne took notice that he stared at her throat more than he actually stared at her eyes. It unnerved her. She didn't like people looking at her throat though she never realized it until that moment. It had always been an unconscious thing she had protected, the place where her vocal cords were supposedly located. Now that he had to blatantly stare at it Anne could feel an embarrassed flush appear on her cheeks, which of course caught his attention.

Before she could further embarrass herself Anne broke into a jog towards the gym. She shudders to think if he followed her. She reassured her first option of avoiding him. Anyone that paid that much attention to her throat she decided she would avoid. Luckily before her mind ran away with her once again Anne ran into the group.

"Anne!" Layla waved from where they were all standing. "Boy, did you miss a moment!"

Sending her friend a questioning look Anne wordlessly asked her to explain.

"We met Gwen in the hall, dude!" Zach immediately took over by overtly gesturing, "She totally asked our man Will to be in the homecoming committee. Flirted like mad with him."

Anne sent a smile towards Will, who blushed, and a small frown at Layla, who actually looked a little mad. She hated to admit it, but she sensed lots of drama heading her way with Layla and Will as the main attraction. Plus she thought she heard Layla mutter something about not really liking her skirt which was just confusing.

"And then Will had a run in with Lash, Speed and Warren Peace." Zach continued as a picture of the two boys flashed past Anne's mind's eye. "Bad dudes, man—bad."

"I had to promise I'd hang out with them." Will explained with a roll of his eye. "They would have dunked me like they did Ethan."

Quickly turning to the smaller dark skinned boy Anne silently asked if he was alright. She hovered her hand just above from his clothing. He had split from Magenta and Anne before they had gotten to their lockers. Than Magenta had gone on ahead of Anne when she couldn't get her locker open on the first try. If she would have known that Ethan would have been bullied if he had separated from them than she would have insisted they stay together.

"I'm alright." Ethan smiled up at her reassuringly, answering her unspoken concern.

"Stronghold!" Coach Boomer suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the platform where they would show their powers. "Get up here." Shakily Will obeyed him but when he got up to the platform instead of showing everyone his power like he was supposed to he whispered into the coach's ear. Anne could only hear little snippets of what was being said before Coach Boomer jumped away from Will. "What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" He demanded of Will.

"Well, uh…" Will stumbled around his words, looking very embarrassed. Anne knew exactly how he felt considering she had felt the same way when she had been up there.

"I got it. You're messin' with the coach. Just like your old man! Car!" Coach Boomer smirked before pressing a button and dropping a car from the ceiling.

Luckily Will had fast reflexes as he suddenly dropped to the ground with a scream, "Are you insane? I don't have super strength!" Will was just lucky he wasn't a flat pancake. That car could have crushed him.

Coach Boomer didn't seem to understand though. He pressed another button on his remote control to make the car go up as Will struggled to his feet. From where they stood Layla clutched at Anne's hand, her face clouded with worry. "Oh, I get it." Yet even as he spoke Anne didn't think that Boomer did get it. "You're a flier, just like your ma. Why didn't you say so?" And then he pressed another little button that sent Will flying through the air.

Layla gave a little shout from the sidelines as Will landed quite heavily across the gym, halfway rushing to his side before holding back. She didn't want to get in the way of Coach Boomer, no one seemed to want to.

As he was struggling to get up Coach Boomer moved to the edge of the platform to look down at Will. "Quit messin' around." He ordered the boy, "I haven't got all day. What's your power?"

"I don't have one." Will sighed out from the ground.

"Stronghold…" Boomer whispered in disbelief. No one could believe that Will Stronghold, third generation (a fun fact Ethan had told Anne) superhero, son of Commander and Jetstream the best superhero's in the world—didn't have any powers. "SIDEKICK!"

Boomer's yell vibrated through the whole school. It busts mirrors, windows, and startled people into falling down. Will was pushed back into the bleachers he was leaning against. And all throughout this Anne couldn't take her eyes off Layla who looked so devastatingly upset at the fact that Will had gotten hurt.

More concerned than just what a normal friend would be concerned by. And that's when Anne knew….

The drama had barely even started.


	4. Chapter Three: Holy Midgets, Batman!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sky High, but I do own Anne and her family.

_**Warning:**_ Nothing really, maybe a few curses here or there.

_**A/N Note:**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Holy Freaking Midgets, Batman!**_

Will had to be taken to the nurse's office. Layla was practically beside herself with worry. She was just terrified that something had happened to him. It just reaffirmed Anne's sneaking suspicion that Layla just happened to like Will for more than the best friend she claimed. Of course, Anne wouldn't say anything about it. No, she'd let Layla come to her for that. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing.

Instead of following Layla to the nurse's office, Anne decided to familiarize herself with the school library. She was worried for Will, don't get her wrong—but she also realized that he didn't need a whole group of people hovering over him worrying. No, he needed answers. From Anne's understanding he had not one super powered parent, but two. It was odd that he hadn't got his powers yet. Sure there was the possibility that he was just a late bloomer—but for some reason that just didn't sit well with Anne. She wanted answers.

So she went to one of the only places she could at such short notice: The Library. While Layla was standing outside the nurse's office with Zach was waiting for Will. And while Maj and Ethan went to collect the schedules of the whole group, Anne made her way there. It hadn't been that hard to find it but it had been a little difficulty finding the section she needed. The Librarian by the name of Miss Campbell was of little help. She mainly just sat there reading herself and didn't even pay attention to who came and went from the room.

After ten minutes of searching Anne thought she finally had something. A book by the name of "Super Genetics" in the science section had potential. It was a fairly big book as well so Anne took it and plopped down on an unused desk to browse through it. Unfortunately it didn't have as many results as Anne had hoped.

It basically was a big family tree of who had what power. It was very outdated as well. Anne didn't find her father nor did she find Will's parents or grandparents. She did, however, find Warren Peace's mother and father's ancestors. Wouldn't Ethan just love to find out that Warren Peace's family had been supers for longer than Will's? Well, as far as Anne could tell they were.

Disappointed in the flop of the book, Anne struggled it back to its resting place. She almost dropped it twice, it WAS a very big book, and forgot where she had gotten it briefly. It was almost all for nothing as well. As soon as Anne turned the corner to put the book back she just happened to glance up at her goal location only to stumble the second time.

Warren Peace stood only a few paces down from where she needed to put the book back. He looked engrossed with a dark covered book and hadn't noticed her, which was good. Anne had been right, though. Peace was very tall. He had to be nearing the 6'3" range which made him tower over Anne's own 5'5" average. He looked very intimidating in Anne's opinion.

But considering her options were either hold on to the very heavy book or just suck it up and put the book back: Anne made her choice.

Taking a deep breath Anne struggled the last few paces to the place she had taken the book from. Struggling it back into its shelf above her head Anne had to jump in place just to get it to go in and not fall on top of her. Out of the corner she noticed the small smirk on Peace's face as he found her shortcomings amusing. Anne found no such thing amusing considering after finally getting the book back in its order she had to lean against the book shelf for a breather before looking for another book. She really was out of shape. Anne was dreading her first Gym class after a whole summer basically sitting around doing nothing but reading.

She could practically feel the muscle spasms right now.

With a final huff, Anne jumped back from the shelf to continue browsing it. She ignored Peace beside her, of course. She also ignored her instincts that were screaming at her to run as far and as quickly as she could—away from the tall imposing bad boy. She had a mission and Anne would be damned if she messed it up. Or did a half ass job of it.

She was lucky she stayed around as well. Not five seconds later she finally found a book that might help her. Plus it wasn't as big or heavy as the first book. In fact it was just a little thin thing that Anne had almost looked over. Luckily she didn't and luckily it was just what she needed.

Giving a little delighted giggle Anne didn't think as she grabbed the book that was right in front of Warren Peace and sat down on the ground. She was too focused on her task to worry about the sudden danger she could find herself in if only she realized. She barely even registered that she had made a noise, a giggle that probably sounded strange because it wasn't just her giggling. It was all her voices. However many she had.

Anne had a lovely theory about that, actually. She thought she had at least three different voices. One was her own, the one she had before her power showed up. Childish and before puberty, that's what her first voice was like. Her second voice was still hers, just after the whole puberty and turning into a woman type of thing. Normally it was just those two voices mixing together and creeping people out. But when Anne was mad—then something added it's self into the mix. It was dark and scratchy, old as if it had lived for longer than Anne had. She liked to think of it as her "old woman" voice. It only showed up when she was angry or wanted to get her point across. Anne hadn't lived through any more voices, just those three. She was sort of scared to see if there was anymore.

"You're sitting on my foot."

Jumping a foot into the air while still sitting on the ground, Anne scrambled back from the leg she hadn't even known she was that close too. Leaning heavily on the shelf at her back Anne made a grab for her beating heart. She hadn't expected a voice so low and deep coming right above her head. Although she should have realized it, she just hadn't.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Peace frowned. He was obviously waiting for an apology or something. He would be sorely disappointed as Anne gestured her regret but didn't actually say anything. Eventually Peace seemed to get frustrated by her silence as he snapped his book shut and stormed away.

Anne didn't breathe until after he had left.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Anne should have just stayed at the nurse's office. She would have learned the same thing without the run in with Warren Peace. Plus she wouldn't have had to deal with that big book or sitting on someone's foot or the Librarian. It would have just been easiest to stay with Will because apparently Nurse Spex knew everything.

Will explained it on the bus ride home after everything was said and done. Apparently the offspring of one superhuman and one normal citizen made up a good portion of sidekick class (always good to learn that Anne was a part of the average class). And though it was common for a child from two super powered people to show their powers early on it also wasn't uncommon for them to be a late bloomer. Or if they get bitten by radioactive whatever or fall into a toxic waste dump they could get their powers fairly quickly, or die. Unfortunately for Will it also wasn't uncommon for the offspring of two supers to never get their powers.

Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, just happened to be one of those people that never got their powers.

The book that Anne had found hadn't even covered the toxic waste option. It probably didn't want to promote that as an option to get superpowers. The high chance of death over the little chance of actually surviving to get super powers making sense. Anne didn't blame the book. She wouldn't jump into a vat of toxic waste either—it sounded painful. And it probably didn't taste that good either.

"I'm home!" Anne called through the house as soon as she had closed the door. She couldn't have the citizen neighbors hear her voice now could she? Oh no, that would have led to questions best not answered. As it was everyone on her block thought she was mute. Anne had to keep it that way.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Anne's mom, Janet Voice called from the kitchen. Wondering through the house to said room Anne met the picture of her mother mixing something in a large bowl.

Anne took after her mother greatly. She had inherited her dark hair that had a slight curl at the ends and bright eyes that could pass as grey on some days. She also could see herself in her mother's face such as her nose, chin, and eye shape. Janet was also a short woman, barely making 5'0" that Anne guessed she got it from. Janet was slight though after years of working out that helped her metabolism. Anne didn't get that from her mother. She was also very pale, almost paper white while Anne got her slightly tanned hide from her father.

Who should have been at the table reading the paper like he always was after Anne came home from school, yet wasn't.

"Where's dad?" Anne asked as she plopped down at the bar across from her mother.

"Went on a call to France." Janet easily answered as she finished mixing her batter to put into cupcake holders. "Paris I think. Something about a super villain trying to take over people's minds or whatever."

Anne nodded her understanding. This tended to happen often so she was used to it. It all came with having a superhero as a parent. They normally had two jobs their superhero job which was their real job then their cover story job. Jim's cover just happened to be a car salesman. He was pretty good at it as well but had always made it known that his family and his hero life came first. He also didn't hide his missions from his family. It promoted trust or something. Anne didn't really care but Jim did.

"Do you know when he'll be home?"

"He promised he would be home by dinner. And Lord helps him if he isn't!" Janet threatened waving a batter covered wooden spoon to make her point.

Too used to her mother's outspoken ways, Anne just hummed her agreement before going up to her room. She just happened to pass by the phone in the hall as it rang. Her luck continued with her as she found out that it was Layla. She spent the whole night until dinner on the phone with the redhead. Janet was overjoyed that her daughter finally had a friend that didn't think her voice was strange.

Normally Anne never really spoke out unless in the confines of her own home. Because of her power she had always had to stay silent. If she had spoken aloud then others would know instantly that she was a Super. For the secrecy of her family she had to stay quiet. So needless to say Janet loved that her normally silent daughter was on the phone for more than half the afternoon. She even promoted it.

Jim would love to learn Anne had a friend!

_**~Time Skip~**_

"He showed me the Secret Sanctum!" Will stressed early the next morning. The group had met on the lawns outside the school in order to walk to each of their lockers and then to class together. Anne didn't know why they had to meet up outside the school: They all took the same bus.

Not that Anne was really paying attention. She had actually woken up earlier than she had yesterday on the bus so now she was full of energy. Anne was just so excited about her first day of classes! Currently she was trying to get rid of her access energy by listening to music and kind of dancing down the hall.

She felt no embarrassment. Not with her voice…after that there was no such thing. Plus it always helped that apparently whatever song she was listening turned out to be a favorite of Layla's so the red head was kind of dancing with her.

"That sucks man." Zach sighed from the other side of Will, watching Layla and Anne do a type of line dancing that involved lots of arm waving and hip turning.

"He needs to tell him!" Layla nagged from where she was dancing; only one ear bud in her ear. "It can only end badly if you don't, Will."

"Yes, Mother."

Giggling as Layla and Will argued Anne spun in her spot turning to her locker. Mid-spin she just happened to look out of the corner of her eye. Warren Peace was down the hall, glaring after Will as he and Layla still fought. At the last second though his dark gaze drifted over towards Anne at her locker. It only lasted just seconds, his gaze softened from a glare to a look of curiosity. Then he was gone and Anne was at her locker. That was it and Anne really didn't think much of it. She just grabbed her books and went to class with her friends.

They had just barely sat down in their seats around each other when their homeroom teacher came in the door with a "Morning, class." He looked like the normal middle aged teacher with a strange tie and brown suit. He even had the cheesy mustache with slight graying at the temple. "Welcome to Hero Support" Which Anne took as the technical term for "sidekick". "My name is…" And strangely enough their teacher disappeared behind a separated chalk board.

Frowning confusedly Anne shared a look with Zach and Ethan on the side of her. Shrugging Anne tried to peek over the board when suddenly their teacher came out and jumped on his desk. Anne jumped back with wide eyes full of surprise as she took in her teacher's new outfit. Red, white, and blue with rope on the side. He looked like an older type of Will, and that was truly scary.

"All American Boy!" The teacher finished introducing himself with a pose. Anne had to give it to him; he kept up that pose until someone gave an awkward cough. "Course, nowadays…" He shakily got down from the desk with a small grunt, "I just go by Mr. Boy. But this year, it will be my privilege to help each of you become the very best hero support that you can be. Without hero support, why—there wouldn't be any heroes."

Anne highly doubted that. Her dad didn't have a sidekick. His former sidekick had a nasty accident long before Anne was even born and unfortunately had lost her life. Jim didn't really talk about her much and Anne didn't bring her up. She got the feeling that Jim regretted not being able to save her or something. She didn't want to cause her father any pain so she never brought it up. And Jim never had her replaced so that was that.

"Alright, there probably would be heroes but they would be very lonely." Mr. Boy tried to make their new lot in life sound exciting. But really, they were screwed and they knew it—even he knew it thus why he tried to make it sound better than it really was. "Lonely heroes indeed. And…Yes?"

Zach lowered his hand and leaned forward in his seat excitedly, "Uh, yeah, um…when do we pick our names and costumes? Because I call dibs on "Zach Attack"." The light colored male called to the rest of the class, as if they were going to take the name from him. Anne thought he could just keep it. She had always been partial to the name "Voix" or something. To go with her double voices as it was French for "voice".

"Well, you don't get to pick." Mr. Boy crushed their dreams so easily. "On graduation day you'll be assigned to your hero and then he…or she…will, uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors. That's why when I was paired with…" Wondering to the side of the room while he talked Mr. Boy pulled down a large poster of The Commander in his early on costume. And there, in the background, was Mr. Boy. Much younger and thinner, but Anne could easily tell it was him. "The Commander, red white and blue it was. Which for me was a very good thing because, uh, as you can see blue really makes my eyes pop!" The class watched as he awkwardly gestured the popping of his eyes. "It's very dramatic."

Suddenly Will raise his hand, "Uh, excuse me?" He drew Mr. Boy's attention to himself. "I didn't know you worked for the Commander."

"I worked_ with_ the Commander." Mr. Boy quickly corrected, checking his roster for Will's name. "We were a team, Mr…Mr…Stronghold!" The name suddenly connected in his mind and by his expression his whole class could see it do so. "Stronghold. You Steve's son?"

Will awkwardly nodded, "Yeah."

"And…he never mentioned me to you?"

"I don't…I don't think so."

Mr. Boy looked so crushed at that moment Anne felt so sorry for him. She just wanted to go slap Will's father for forgetting such a sweet awkward man. Mr. Boy didn't seem so bad, just awkward and shy to a point. Obviously some heroes weren't like Anne's father and unfortunately this type of situation happened often.

"Makes sense." Mr. Boy tried to raise their spirits about the all too real possibility that they could be forgotten as well. "That makes perfect sense because the Commander does not have time to sit around flipping through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him." His voice trailed off at the end as his sadness showed through but Mr. Boy quickly shook himself out of it. "No, the Commander's got to be out there saving the world! With your mom. Your mom. She ever mention me?"

Did Anne detect a hint of longing in Mr. Boy's voice? Oh dear lord, their teacher had the hots for Will's mom! That would be so funny if it wasn't so sick! Anne didn't like to think of her parents liking each other let alone some outside party liking her mom. Her young mind barely even registered that her parents were actually people, married, and had her—let alone the all too real possibility of siblings coming along. Poor Will was suddenly having that fact that his mom was hot by his teacher!

Suddenly the whole room started shaking causing a mass confusion through the class. Sharing a look with Magenta in front of her all Anne could do was shrug her cluelessness. The lights flickered above them. Mr. Boy suddenly shouted an "Incoming!" before the lights went completely out and debris fell from the ceiling. Anne had to hold in her instinct that told her to dive under her table. But as soon as it had begun; it was over and a soft green light lit the room.

"Oh, look." Magenta snorted from the seat in front of Anne, gesturing off to her side. "He does glow."

Turning to the boy at her side, Anne grinned at the sight of Zach kneeling beside his desk. He looked frazzled by the whole experience—but also extremely happy as he glowed. And he actually did glow. His skin gave off a bright neon green glow that lit up the whole room. He smirked at Magenta as his muscles slowly eased from their tensed manner. "I told you." Zach muttered.

"Greetings." A voice suddenly called from the door. A tall man with an extremely large cranium wearing a lab coat wondered into the room. Anne could practically hear the eerie alien themed music playing in the background. Or perhaps the demented laughter of a mad scientist. "Little misfire in the Mad Science Lab." The man told them, "No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism."

Anne thanked whatever was up there that she wasn't a single-celled organism.

"Mr. Medulla," Mr. Boy called from above them. Looking up Anne smiled at the sight of her teacher clinging for dear life on an air duct of some sort. "We in Hero Support are trained never to panic." Not seconds after Mr. Boy told him this however, the air duct finally bent under his weight. Mr. Boy was sent falling to the ground and as his luck would have it his head fell in the waste basket.

Of course the classroom laughed at their teacher's expense. Anne wasn't ashamed to say she was one of them. Layla didn't find it very funny though.

"My bad," Mr. Medulla didn't look sorry at all, "I'll get the nurse…unless she's injured."

_**~Time Skip~**_

The next couple of weeks were a blast for Anne. She grew closer to her new friends and found herself slowly willing to talk more around them. She still didn't say much nor did she say anything loudly—but when it was just them she was becoming used to carrying on an actual conversation. Not just gesturing or relying heavily on expressions—Anne actually spoke. The group, for the most part, quickly got used to her strange voice and now hardly even reacted to it. Although Zach says that Anne was perfect for telling stories. Her voice just seemed to add to the effect.

They also learned so much during those few weeks. Sure a lot of it was no brainers. Something she had learned from her father in her life after asking the right questions. But once in a while Mr. Boy taught them something new and interesting that her dad hadn't been able to inform Anne of.

Such as the day they learned grappling hooks 101. Anne's dad never really let her mess with his; he said it was too dangerous. Mr. Boy first went over the inner workings of the hooks, and then they actually got to try them out on their "utility belts". Anne felt like Batman (her personal favorite hero) when she got it right on her first try. Although she did feel sorry for Zach who didn't quite get it and ended up almost through the ceiling as his grappling hook backfired. Anne had to tell him a story at lunch that day to make him feel better.

The grappling hooks were almost as fun as English class, which had quickly become a favorite of Anne's. It was during that class that she came up with the saying "Holy freaking midgets, Batman!" Sure she probably would never be the sidekick of Batman; but Anne could dream. Plus it was funny and quickly became a saying for the rest of the group. Anne was determined to say it at least once to her hero when she graduated.

Really the only bad class that Anne didn't like was Mad Science. Ever since Mr. Medulla brought out these stones to see which one was a weakness to whom in the class. Anne had dropped like a sack of potatoes as soon as the glass had been removed from the blue stone. She had to be taken to Nurse Spex considering she had actually passed out. Not fainted or felt woozy or anything—passed out cold. She spent the whole day in the nurse's office trying to get rid of the headache and nauseous feeling that stone left her with. She actually missed a day after that. She hated that stone with all her being. And ever since she had stopped wearing blue, the very color at times gave her a headache.

Her friends tried to make her feel better though. Layla brought her fruit to make her feel better after school. Will came along with some "comfort food" that defiantly didn't appeal to a vegetarian. Ethan brought her homework and stayed around to help her with it. Zach cracked jokes and exaggerated stories to get her to laugh. And the day she came back Magenta made a net come out of her utility belt and fall on Mr. Boy. It was almost as funny as when Ethan messed up his flotation device (aka boat to everyone but Mr. Boy) and made it inflate on Mr. Boy's desk the next week.

That happened to be the same week where Mr. Boy taught them how to change quickly like he did the first day of class. Anne had a little trouble with it in the beginning. She wasn't as quick as Layla or Will, who were the quickest in the class. But eventually she got it and was able to give a little pose of a peace sign when she was tested on it during one gym class. At least she didn't end up like Zach—who forgot to change halfway through. Anne could honestly say she could have done without knowing that Zach wore florescent boxers. She had always been a boxer brief type of girl. Anne had to tell another story during lunch to bring up Zach's spirits.

There were some constants during those first few weeks of school though. Such as the ice boys in the front lawn of the school. Anne remembered them from the first day of school when one boy had used his x-ray vision to look at under a girl's skirt. He and his friend instantly got frozen to the spot as the girl had ice powers. She wondered when they would thaw. Either way, they probably had a mountain of homework waiting for them when they did. They were a constant every day as Anne and the group walked by them every day to a different class. The bus rides were also a constant. Ron always made the ride to and from school fun by imitating a roller coaster. There were hardly ever dull days when it came to Ron.

Another constant that Anne never expected came in the form of Warren Peace. He was always there, in the background, either glaring at Will or sending bored or curious looks towards everyone else. His locker must have been close to Anne because she always saw him around there. And of course he shared the same lunch time as the group did so he was always a few tables away, glaring and looking angry over all. Anne saw him constantly, just out of the corner of her eye. He was there when she just started talking with the group. He was there when Zach needed his pep talk story when he had the grabbling hook incident, and again when he showed the class his underclothing. Peace was even there when Anne was so affected by the blue stone. He had happened to go to Nurse Spex's office at the right time to see Anne bent over a trash can, feeling as if she were going to throw up any minute. Then two days later when Anne finally came to school, she just happened to look at the corner of her locker hallway with the next to see Warren Peace leaning against the wall. He stared in her direction for only a few moments, watching Anne in a fairly creepy way. It was only for a few moments though and then he was gone.

The rest of the group didn't seem to notice Warren Peace as a constant thing. They had gotten used to his stares. But not Anne. No, Anne realized early on that she would always be aware of Warren Peace in some way.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Ok, number one." Will read from their study guide in the normal monotone one used when reading aloud. "A radioactive zombie is charging at your hero. Do you hand him: A. his silver-tipped crossbow; B. a wooden spike; C. …"

"Yo, that's so weak, man." Zach suddenly interrupted Will, his tone firm with frustration. "I'm already holding his crossbow. Why can't I shoot him myself?"

Anne would love to know the same thing. She got that as Hero Support she was there to help her hero. But in an zombie attack she'd rather just kill first and think about handing things to others later. No way would she leave herself defenseless just so her hero could get glory later on. She'd rather save herself in a zombie attack. Kill everything that was her motto. And go to Canada…go to Canada and kill everything that came in her path that was Anne's plan. In the event of a zombie attack, of course.

"Cause we're hero support." Ethan easily explained to his friend, "And if your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him."

"Or her." Layla easily put in, always the feminist.

"By the way, Zach," Ethan continued as if he hadn't heard the red head, "you can't kill a zombie. You can only re-kill him."

"Or her!" Layla pressed once again.

Giggling Anne opened her mouth to put in her two cents when suddenly she was interrupted by a voice towards the entrance of the living room they were studying at. The group had decided to do a study group and naturally they all ended up at Will's house as it was bigger than anyone else's. Plus it helped that his parents were out on call and wouldn't be there to interrupt them.

Although this looked like it was no longer the fact as the Commander stood in front of the small study group, hands on hips and looking very much like the strong man he was. "If you kids are all in here; who's out there saving the world?" The Commander joked with a smirk.

"Dad." Will didn't hide his surprise or dread, "Why are you home so early?"

Suddenly Anne realized why. Will still hadn't told his parents that he was in the sidekick class. Anne never had that problem. Her family knew almost as soon as she got her power that she wasn't hero material. There was no secret or hiding it. Her father took it fairly well too. He was almost proud that his daughter was Hero Support. Will…he wasn't so lucky it seemed.

"After I stopped the Superdome from collapsing, I was watching the game and got to thinking," Will's dad bragged, "It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around". I thought I'd hustle back home, but I see you and Layla have already made new friends."

Ethan's butt kissing senses kicked in at that moment as he shot forward to be the first to shake the Commander's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Anne was sure that Ethan was at that moment in fan-boy heaven. It took all she had to hold in her laughter.

"What's your name, your power?" The Commander demanded instead of being polite. Anne would never tell Will this, or even Layla—but she thought the Commander was kind of full of himself. And maybe a few loose morals hidden somewhere in there. But then again maybe she shouldn't judge.

"I'm Ethan and I melt." Ethan informed him with such pride.

The Commander looked surprised, "O…kay."

Zach stood to take his turn to shake the Commander's hand, "Zach. I glow."

"I see." The eldest male still sounded disbelievingly surprised.

"Magenta," Maj easily introduced herself. "I shape-shift."

"Shape-shift!" He looked so happy at that moment. The Commander probably was starting to wonder why they had placed hero class when it was obvious that they weren't heroes.

Maj nodded and dashed his hopes, "Into a guinea pig."

"Great," The Commander trialed off, slowly turning to Anne. "Great."

"She's Anne." Layla spoke up introducing Anne as the darker haired girl shook hands with Will's dad. "She has a type of sonic voice."

"Sonic? Wonderful!" The Commander beamed down at Anne, obviously waiting for an example. "Are you related to Jim Voice? I went to school with him."

With little choice but to answer or seem rude, Anne cleared her voices before answering. "Yeah, he's my dad." She tried to hold in her wince as she saw The Commander flinch slightly at the sound of her voice. For the most part he was a good actor—but she always caught the flinches.

"Great! Really great!" The Commander pressed on as if he wasn't affected by Anne. "Tell Jim I said hello, would you? I'll have to get in touch with him sometime. It's been forever. Well!" He suddenly clapped his hands and gestured in the direction of where the kitchen seemed to be. "I make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?"

Shaking her head her decline, Anne took her seat to the side of Magenta. She wasn't that hungry but she was slightly thirsty so when Will asked everyone if they wanted something to drink she accepted the offer. They slowly got back to work on their homework as Will talked to his dad in the kitchen. It was going fairly well, they had decided which option to the zombie question was right, when they heard the yelling.

"Me, Dad!" Will's voice called out, "Dad, I'm a sidekick, okay? I washed out of Power Placement."

"Washed out!" The Commander shouted at his son causing Anne to jump in her seat. She hadn't been expecting such anger in his voice. The group heard some banging from the kitchen. "Couldn't make the big time so now he thinks he can pass judgment on some real heroes' kids, huh? Oh, it's a power trip, Will. That's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try "Gym Teacher Man."

Soon after they heard more bangs and Will's voice pleading, "No, Dad! What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school." The Commander growled out, they heard a crushing sound, "The tuition we pay them!"

"Dad, don't. Dad!" Will's voice protested, "It's not Coach Boomer! It's me, okay? I don't have any powers."

On the other side of the couch Anne heard Layla give a sudden gasp. Belatedly she realized that this was the moment. This was the moment Will came clean to his father. He was not only telling his dad he hadn't placed Hero; but also that he didn't have any powers. This was a special family moment and Anne wished she was anywhere else but there at that moment. She hardly even realized that the whole group had stopped their study session to listen into the conversation between father and son.

They had to strain to hear how Steve reacted, "But you never said…I mean, you made it seem like…"

"Like I had super-strength like you?" Will easily cut his father off, "But I don't."

"But you will, Will!" The Commander sounded desperate. "You're just a late bloomer! That's what it is."

"Maybe." Will agreed, "Maybe not. But I don't care. Because, really, the fact of the matter is I'm proud to be a sidekick. Actually, I'm proud to be Hero Support."

A slow proud smile slid onto Anne's features. Will had finally admitted it. He was a sidekick, hero support. And he was happy to be one. He stuck up for all of them. And to his own father as well, who happened to be one of the most powerful superhero's in the world.

"Uh, so I, uh, think we pretty much covered the undead." Will suddenly appeared from around the corner. He gave Anne her cola and then set his down in favor of their homework. "What's next?"

The rest of the group said nothing, just stared at Will.

He quickly noticed of course, "What?"

They quickly snapped out of their proud daze and Layla gestured to Ethan. The darker boy quickly took the lead by reading the next question, "Your hero flies north at 300 miles per hour for 15 minutes. His archenemy is tunneling south at 200 miles per hour for 10 minutes. Assuming your hero has x-ray vision, how long before he realizes he's going the wrong way?"

"Shouldn't it mean, "How long does it take you to realize that your hero's an idiot?"?" Anne voiced her opinion causing the group to laugh.

That was how they spent the rest of the night. Studying and joking around with each other. Anne wouldn't exactly say they got a lot done, though they did get some. Half her homework was taken care of before she had to go home. And the rest that they didn't cover she was easily able to do once she got home. Either way Janet loved hearing her daughter talk about her friends and Jim, who was just realizing the change in his daughter, couldn't be more happy.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"I really am so proud of him." Layla gushed the next morning as she and Anne stepped off the bus. Anne couldn't help but smile at her friend. Layla had been going on about how happy she was that Will seemingly was accepting his new position in life.

In reality, Anne would give anything to be in Hero class. It was more to follow in her father's footsteps as a hero rather than what was socially acceptable. Call it a personal goal of her very own, a rebellion against her power. She'd rather be able to talk out in public without giving herself away within seconds.

But of course Layla wouldn't see it that way. That was just how she was. She believed in equality between everyone, which was good. People needed that type of hippie unbiased thoughts in their life. It opened windows and doors to thoughts the mind would normally never take. Anne thought it was an admirable trait in Layla…and she was kind of jealous of how free the other girl could be.

Rounding the bus the young girls were met with a sight that stopped their current discussion. Anne frowned worriedly, unconsciously grabbing onto Layla's sleeve as the two worked their way around the four gathered males. It was obvious that Lash and Speed were up to their normal tricks again. They had taken Ron's hat somehow and had obviously been teasing him with it. That was when Will stepped in, apparently. He really was a hero, or he sympathized with Ron because currently they were very much alike. What with having two superhero parents and no powers and everything.

"Guys, come on." Will tried to reason with the two older students. "Give Ron his hat back."

For a split second Anne actually thought they would listen to Will. Unfortunately it was just for a split second and then it was over as Lash pulled attitude and threw the hat in the mud. The brunette couldn't hold in her wince at the thought of getting mud off that neon orange color of the hat, let alone the white parts of it. What a waste of a potentially good hat. Poor Ron Wilson, Bus Driver…

As Anne watched Lash and Speed race up the steps of the school she couldn't help the shiver that went through her spine. For some reason…this wasn't over with. The day had just started off bad…and it was going to get worse.


	5. Chapter Four: Grown Up Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sky High, but I do own Anne and her family.

_**Warning:**_ Nothing really, maybe a few curses here or there.

_**A/N Note:**_ n/a

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Grown Up Problems_

Anne tried to ignore her feeling that she had had that morning. She ignored it all throughout the first half of her day. She was determined to not think heavily on it. It was probably just her imagination anyway. It didn't even mater that it was more logical thinking than an actual "feeling" for her. She knew boys like Lash and Speed wouldn't put up with Will standing up to them, even if he had done it for someone else. What it all came down to was that Will, a sidekick, had acted like a hero against them, actual students in the Hero Program. That wouldn't be tolerated in Sky High.

Will had just made actual archenemies—besides Warren Peace.

Whom of which Anne was really starting to doubt was actually Will's archenemy. Peace mainly kept to himself other than hateful glares and sneers sent in Will's direction. He was perfectly content not ever having to interact with Will. And from Anne's understanding that wasn't what archenemies did. They plotted against each other, acted against each other. They didn't avoid each other nor were they perfectly content keeping their distance.

It was enough to give Anne a headache just thinking about the complicated world of archenemies. She was just lucky she didn't have one. At least—she didn't think she had one. She hoped she didn't have one, anyway. They were too much of a hassle to deal with. Anne felt sorry for Will who practically had two and yet another one in the making.

"Anne…You look like shit." Magenta's voice brought Anne's thoughts to a stop suddenly.

Glancing around Anne realized that she must have zoned out for at least one whole class as she suddenly found herself in the lunch room. She would have to get notes from Maj or Layla, or even Ethan, later on for what she missed. She hadn't even gotten her lunch yet. In her daze she must have just followed the group to the table instead of separating to the lunch line.

"Thanks." Anne muttered sarcastically, mindful to keep her voice low as they weren't at their normal table and was closer to the popular "Hero's" table. Just because she was okay talking with her friends didn't mean she wanted to talk to everyone else. "I must have spaced or something."

"Are you sick?" Layla worried from across Anne.

Slowly Anne shook her head, "I just got a headache. Must have looked at too much blue today. Could I borrow-?"

"You can borrow my notes when we get to study hall." Ethan sympathetically grinned at the brunette beside him. "I noticed you were spaced for all last period. Mr. Medulla almost caught you."

"Why didn't he?"

"Zach distracted him." Maj smirked just as the florescent boy slipped into the seat on the other side of Anne.

"Thanks dude." Anne lifted her tired fist to bump with Zach's before she slowly got to her feet. "I better go see what slop their dishing out today. I'm hungry."

"Hey, there's Will." Layla looked behind her with a smile as she gestured him over, "Over here! Saved you a seat!" Of course she would save the seat next to her for Will. Anne smirked as she made her way over to him. She would have to pass Will on her way to the lunch line anyway and she might as well at least help direct him to the seats.

Ethan easily stood from his seat to gesture the American flag-clad boy. "I saved you a pudding!"

All at once Anne felt a strong breeze blow by her, ruffling her shorter hair against her face. She shivered once again. This time it wasn't all due to the cold either. Frowning worriedly Anne picked up her pace towards her friend. Out of the corner of her eye Anne saw Lash and Speed.

Will must have seen Anne's expression because his face slowly shifted to one of concern. He was so focused on her that he didn't see the stripped arm snaking closer to him until it was too late and it grabbed onto his ankle. Will lost his balance with a shout within seconds and went toppling over. His food tray shot out of his grip and flew the short distance to land in someone's sitting form.

Anne was horrified to recognize the leather clad torso of Warren Peace.

Will recognize him as well as he shakily got to his feet. Anne appeared by his side to help him up. Peace shot up ominously from his seat and angrily turned to face the two. His blacker than black eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Will and Anne. For some reason, Anne started to shake as if she were suddenly cold. She felt fine…but shook she still did. Maybe she was trembling? Sure she was scared, but she didn't think she was that scared.

"Uh…" Will started awkwardly, obviously trying to stop whatever was about to start "Sorry."

"You will be." Peace's deep voice firmly spoke out as he nodded looking more pissed by the second.

"Let's not do this." Will tried again, his voice trembling slightly. Anne noticed that he wouldn't look Peace in the face.

She didn't exactly blame him. Since she first looked she couldn't seem to look away. She was sort of afraid that if she looked away then that would be when Peace struck. Like a snake or something. Or a tiger…or a wolf—yeah, definitely a wolf. A wolf that attacked as soon as it noticed your distraction, an opportunistic predator.

"You think you can do whatever you want 'cause your name's Stronghold?" Peace growled out, advancing on the two. Anne hadn't even noticed them backing up as he did.

"I'm sorry," Automatically Anne started shaking her head, warning Will from saying what she just KNEW he was about to say. Something so stupid it would no doubt end in a fight. "My dad put your dad in jail, but…!" Will didn't even get to finish his sentence before Peace's arms shot out and gripped at his shirt, actually holding him up off the ground and into the air.

"Nobody talks about my father." Peace muttered under his breath. It was the type of voice Anne knew would be more effective than shouting. It held such anger in it that it didn't need a raised voice. It was the lowly mutterings that were truly scary over the shouting.

Either way, weather she was scared shitless or not, Anne couldn't let a fight break out between Will and Peace. That was exactly what Lash and Speed want and she would be damned if she allowed them to get what they wanted without at least some fight on her part. Shakily she stepped close between the two. Her hand trembled as she placed it on first Peace's arm and then Will's shoulder. "Please." She whispered, her duel voice not even taking Peace by surprise. Anne assumed he must have heard it before. "Please, don't fight. Will's an idiot. We all know this."

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Will! I'm helping!" Anne hissed at the shorter boy. "Please, Mr. Peace—don't…don't fight him."

For a second it looked like Anne had convinced Peace. He stared at her for a long moment, his glare turning into narrowed confusion like it normally would. The smoke at his hands lessened slightly so it was almost unnoticeable. Anne realized he must have seen her shaking. That would account for some of the confusion then. He just stared at her for one moment though. Than his eyes turned back onto Will and his anger flared up again. Flames erupted from his hands causing both Will and Anne to give a shout before forcing themselves away from him.

Her hand was hot. Searing hot…almost painfully so. But, as Anne looked down at the pink flesh she found that she wasn't burned. Peace hadn't burned her…he could control that? Fearfully glancing up from where she had flung herself to lean heavily on a table, Anne watched as Peace stared down Will.

Alighting his hands, Peace advanced on Will much like a predator with his prey.

All around Anne could hear the student's chant of "fight, fight, fight". Layla's panicked voice being picked up from nearby insisting Mr. Boy do something by her ears. Anne didn't hear Mr. Boy's response but hoped that he would do something, anything—go get help. Shakily Anne felt herself be pushed to the side and somehow rejoined her group in the crowd of onlookers. She couldn't take her eyes off of Peace and Will. Her heart hammered in her ears, her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Are you okay?" Layla worriedly asked, though her eyes never strayed long from Will's form. In seconds it seemed she had grabbed Anne's hand to inspect it than let it go again. "He didn't burn you."

"He didn't burn us." Anne agreed with a whisper. She could almost detect the wonder in her own voice.

He didn't burn them…hey! That's right! He didn't burn them!

Anne's mind worked overtime as she watched Will take up his weapon (a lunch tray as a shield). Peace controlled fire. Anne hadn't really known that was what he could do until this moment, but still. Peace controlled fire; if he wanted to he could have burned them. Yet he didn't. He had been horribly hot. Anne had felt as if she had been burned but since she wasn't that also could have been her own mind playing tricks on her. Peace could have burned them but he had held the flames back. That took exceptional control to be able to do.

Peace threw a ball of flame at Will and his lunch tray shield. Anne watched as it practically melted at the seams. Yet, once again, he had seemingly put so much into it that it could have easily scorched through the lunch tray. In fact there was a big hole in it—but Will was still unharmed.

Beside her Layla gasped worriedly. It looked like she wanted to join in the fight, to help Will—but at the same time not. Anne wondered why she was holding herself back. Layla was a pretty powerful super. She could control plants. It would be easy for her to grow vines and control them just as easily as Peace controlled his flames to wrap around the fire wielder.

But, then again, all Peace had to do to get free was burn the vines to the ground.

Maybe Layla was right to stay out of the fight. Anne knew she was practically useless in this situation and apparently so would Layla.

Peace threw another fire ball at Will, this one bigger than the last. Luckily Will dodged it just in time by dropping to the floor. It went flying harmlessly over his head and almost got a group of kids. Luckily they dodged it as well by running the other way or, in one boy's case, climbing up the wall. Fire ball after fire ball came shooting at Will. He dodged them all, allowing them to shoot past him to hit tables, walls, the lunch line. Kids flew out of the rein of fire.

From her spot by Layla and their group of friends, Anne saw Will looking around for a solution to his problem. A problem who called himself Warren Peace currently fired up and throwing dangerous fire balls at him. He must have spotted something as Will suddenly turned made a mad sprint across the room. The group followed his line of sight to see the fire alarm innocently in his line of sight. Students jumped out of Will's way as he ran for it—and then fell flat on his face.

Peace slowly came around the bend of the lunch tables, glaring hatefully at the prone figure of Will. His arms smoked as he held in the fire until the right moment when Will turned around and looked at him. Only then did he let loose. Fire shot out of his hands and made its way up his arms. The red flames licked at his leather coat without burning the material. Again Anne realized that if Peace had wanted to burn them—he damn well could have, and yet didn't.

Drawing his hands together to create a huge fire ball between his arms Peace once again shot it at Will. Will scrambled under a lunch table just in time. Anne, on the sidelines, suddenly gave a violent shiver. She felt cold again. Peace wasn't about to let Will get away though. He jumped onto the table top with such ease that Anne envied his grace. Peace followed Will's slow crawling under the table, practically leading him to the other side by throwing fire balls on either side of the table periodically. He was like a sadistic shepherd leading his herd to death.

A very fiery and painful death.

As one the group of sidekicks followed from the safety of the gathered crowd as Will crawled on the floor. Layla was almost beside herself with worry. Magenta and Zach were strangely calm throughout the whole experience. Ethan could be seen looking around for something to help Will out with, while also trying to keep himself from melting right there on the spot. And Anne was just staring—staring in wonder at the whole fight. She was in a sort of a daze, just watching but not really taking anything in. Her mind was still working.

"Where's your sidekicks, sidekick?" Peace demanded once they reached the end of the lunch table's line. Anne noticed that he had powered down and was just staring at the edge of the table. His body was tensed and ready for anything. She knew that if Will so much as poked his head out then Peace would power up again and shoot a fire ball at him.

This was getting a little too serious.

In a show of bravery that Anne never would have expected of him Zach suddenly stepped from the crowed with an answering shout of "right here" to Peace. Normally Zach was all talk and no action that was just how he was. But at this moment he completely looked serious as he faced down Peace.

"Yeah!" Ethan agreed, stepping up with Zach. Slowly the rest of the group appeared right behind him. They stood as a group against Peace, frowns set in their features. Anne held in her shaking as she glared up determinedly at Peace. She couldn't back down. She was scared shitless—but this was getting way too serious. Will could get hurt or even someone else. What started off as a fight had somehow turned into a war between Baron Battle and The Commander.

Turning toward them Peace suddenly gave a loud roar, fire shooting up to the very shoulders of his arms, several inches from his body. His hair flew around him as the heat flew off his body. The group gasped as one—and then Ethan melted.

"Ethan!" Anne scolded, not even realizing she was talking normally enough for those around her to hear her. "Really?"

And then the strangest thing happened. One wouldn't notice it if they hadn't been looking at it like Maj, Layla, and Zach were. Anne was too concerned with trying to pull Ethan together. Yet, they saw, as soon as Peace heard Anne's voice else his flames lessoned just slightly. It wasn't really much, hardly even noticeable—but they had. The only reason why they noticed was because the wind blowing Peace's hair around his face calmed slightly. Even then they noticed but didn't really register as in the next second Will captured their attention.

"Leave them alone!" Will suddenly shouted from the bottom of the lunch table. Bracing himself against the top of the table Will pushed. His want, his need, to protect his friends awakened something within him. The heavy weight of the table plus the person on top suddenly decreased to almost nothing. Will lift the table as if it were a feather and stood there as what he had done registered to him.

Peace powered down in confusion from a top the table. Layla beamed over at Will. "He's strong!" She said giddily. Anne looked up from where she had been glaring at Ethan. Whatever they had witnessed with Peace was forgotten in light of this new development. Anne had missed it all completely.

"I'm strong?" Will gasped as it really registered in his mind. A bright smile appeared on his face. Above him, Peace shakily tried to remain standing. He didn't even have a chance to try to get down as Will's excitement got the better of him. With a show of new strength Will tossed the table to the other side. Not used to his new power he put too much into the throw as it hurtled Peace into the air and then a wall before his body came down on another lunch table.

Anne had to hold back her yell of surprise. Her shaking got worse. No one seemed to notice as they cheered Will. Anne refused to take her eyes from the pile that was Warren Peace and table ruins. Clutching at her sides, Anne was one of the firsts to notice Peace shakily get to his feet, throwing table top off of his body.

"Stronghold!" Peace growled out as he got to his feet. In a great show of powering up Peace brought his arms crossed in front of his face before igniting them in flame with a guttural roar. Anne could practically see the heat in the air around him, distorting his image slightly.

Will awkwardly put up his fists in response.

Peace came running at Will, arms out. Anne felt her heart stop. This was way too much. This wasn't just a fight anymore. Someone could seriously get hurt! It was like they were out to kill each other! Over something stupid that didn't even happen to them! She couldn't do anything about it. She could only watch as Will somehow grabbed a hold of Peace and flung him away from himself—and through a wall. They were only in high school and sure sometimes someone got hurt during Save the Citizen…but this was ridiculous!

It was as if they were actually out there on the field, fighting for real. All of a sudden, Anne wasn't so sure if she was made out to work in this job. If she were reacting like this to a fight—a "little" school fight. Than how would she react to a real one? Out in the real world of superheroes and supervillains?

"Anne? What's wrong?" Will asked pausing in his celebrating of winning the fight to notice that Anne wasn't celebrating with them. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder worriedly as a small frown fought its way around his beaming grin. Anne felt horrible for not feeling excited with him, but she couldn't get over the feeling that this fight was more serious than a normal high school fight.

Luckily Anne didn't have to answer Will at that moment. Looking over her friend's shoulder Anne silently pointed at the large hole in the wall where Peace had disappeared only a few moments ago. Looking none the worse for wear Peace stumbled from the rubble of the wall. He looked beyond pissed as he took in the sight of a smiling seemingly victorious Will.

"Think I can't take a hit?" Peace asked, jumping down to ground level of the cafeteria. Will shakily turned to him, probably wondering how Peace could still be going. Anne was wondering the same thing. She would have been totaled by now, but then again—Peace was a lot stronger than her. With another ear splitting roar Peace powered up, flames licking all the way to his shoulders his whole arms alight.

Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Layla quickly scattered away from Will. Layla dragged Anne out of the way with her. Once at a safe distance Layla looked around her frantically. "We got to find something to put out his fire!" She shouted at Anne causing the girl to join in the hunt. They both saw the fire extinguisher at the same time. Anne was quicker in reaching it and pulling it from the wall. She tossed it to Layla as if they were playing a game of "hot potato" who tossed it to Will with a shout of his name.

Will easily caught it, but looked as if he were having problems with getting it to work. This couldn't have happened at a more opportune time as Peace was charging Will. Layla shouted instructions at him from the sidelines, the group gathering around her. Anne's eyes flashed from a fumbling Will to a running Peace, they were cutting it too close.

Finally, frustrated with his fumbling and inability to pull a simple pin, Will gripped the entire top of the fire extinguisher. Using his new found power he easily ripped off the top as if it were made of warm butter. Tossing the top aside Will aimed the cold pressurized insides of the extinguisher at Peace. Not a moment too soon as well considering Peace had just been about to tackle him.

It worked. As soon as the foam had hit Peace his flames disappeared. He fell back on the ground, trying to protect his face from the potentially hazardous chemicals by crossing his arms in front of him. He seemed very confused at the lack of flames on his arms.

That was when Principal Powers cleared her throat.

'Shit', Anne thought, 'We're in trouble.'

_**~Time Skip~**_

Much later that day Anne found herself before her counter making a roast beef sandwich while she was on the phone with Layla. They hadn't seen Will for the rest of the day after the fight, nor had he been on the bus. They both assumed that he had been kept after as punishment as well as time in the Detention Room. Layla had already tried calling Will's house only to have his mother say he couldn't come to the phone. They assumed he was being punished. The only consolation that they found was that Mr. Peace was probably in the same boat as their friend.

"It was very exciting." Layla gushed through the phone as she reminisced about the fight. "Normally I hate fighting in any way, shape, or form—but I have to say: Will handled it pretty well."

"If by handed it well you mean he basically got his butt handed to him for half the fight then yeah. He handled it really well." Anne snorted. She was much more comfortable talking over the phone with Layla. After almost talking to the girl every day after school on the phone plus the time they spent inside school Anne was more comfortable with the red head than any of her other friends. She found herself easily contributing to the conversation with Layla, hardly any thought put into her words at all. She didn't have to think of ways to say as much as she could within just a few words—she was able, for once, to just let it flow. Let the words come to her without much thought. It was amazing.

"But…" Anne suddenly sobered, her hands stilling as she thought over the day. "I know this is kinda stupid to say…but…Things were getting pretty serious there."

"What do you mean?"

Checking around to make sure her parents weren't around listening in which was ridiculous considering they weren't even in the house. Jim was on call as Siren tonight and Janet was out on business. Anne had the house to herself the whole night. This was the reason why she was making a sandwich for her supper. It made no sense making a big meal if it was just going to be herself—plus she still didn't trust the oven enough to cook.

"I mean…the fight." Anne awkwardly filled her friend in on her thoughts. "It was getting a bit serious toward the end. At first it was just a normal old school fight, ya know? And then…I don't know. Some line was crossed and it felt…It felt almost like they wanted to really hurt each other. Like…"

"Kill each other?" Layla's voiced turned soft and almost fearful. "You got that too?"

Anne nodded even though she knew Layla couldn't see her. "Yeah. I don't know when it happened exactly. Just one moment I'm watching the fight wondering who'll win and the next I'm worrying if one of them won't be getting up ever again. Will threw him into a wall, Layla…that was scary."

"Well Warren did kind of throw fire balls at Will."

Again Anne shook her head as if her friend were there with her discussing the matter. "But you saw my hand. I wasn't burned. Peace has very good control. He didn't really start fighting with the intent to burn until later. It could have been much worse."

"You're right." Layla finally admitted with a sigh. "I was starting to get scared nearing the end of all that…"

"Me too."

"I don't want to think about what could have happened if Principal Powers hadn't shown up." Layla muttered, pausing to gather her thoughts. "I was kind of panicking when we found the fire extinguisher. I was so worried that they'd kill each other."

"I started worrying about that way before that happened." There was another tense pause as the two girls on separate ends of the connection thought over all that had happened that day. "Layla…is it bad that I'm second guessing being a sidekick? That I might not be cut out for it."

Anne waited as her friend went quiet for a moment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Layla spoke up, "I don't think so. I think that just means you're taking this business seriously. That you know it isn't just fun and games and that it can get serious and end horribly, like today could have ended. It means you're thinking about what's best for your future and you know the possibility of you not becoming a sidekick is an option that might need to be explored. I'm thinking the same thing."

"Good. I don't want to be the only one." Anne laughed tensely before changing the subject completely. "Hey! You know homecoming's coming up, right?"


End file.
